


Buttercup - Childishness

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: He needs to get work done but a certain fairy seems to refuse so.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Flowertober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592





	Buttercup - Childishness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Pink Camellia - Longing but can be read as a stand-alone piece.

Merlin begun settling down in his new abode, The building was cozy with the lanterns lighting up the place. 

Piece by piece, he settled down with the house fairy accompanying him.

From the way the fairy was familiar with some ancient materials he has, it was safe to assume she had been around much longer.

But it was not the same for personality.

She was childish. Often hiding little trinkets and making them appear a day later when he was leisurely reading a book she would put out the nearby lantern and hide the matches that Merlin had meticulously put on each side for incidents such as this.

But he didn't mind, the childishness of the fairy gave a warm feeling in his heart.

On a particular month, he was about to give his requital again but decided to play her game.

As he called upon the fairy and she appeared. He only gave half of his requital, she was confused and Merlin gave a cheeky smile and said,

"Find half of them, if you find all of them I'll give an extra one",

She was happy about this and took off to find the others. Merlin gave a soft chuckle and sat down on his workbench. With her distracted, he should be able to make reasonable progress with his work.

\---

Hours have passed and the fairy has yet to disturb him, he had, surprisingly, finished his work.

He stretched his back, leaning back into the chair and looked up. There the fairy had been waiting, he jumped back a bit in surprise and saw she was holding the other half of his requital. He nodded and presented her with a special crystalized flower.

The fairy's eyes sparkled with amazement and Merlin smiled.

"It is said that this is the flower of the Messengers",

He hummed as the fairy carefully took the flower from his hands. She gave a curt nod and disappeared without a trace.

Merlin shook his head from side to side in an amusing manner and just whispered,

_"Just like a child",_


End file.
